New Vampire on the CulDaSac!
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: Kiya and Duo are just your average neighbors, right? After moving to the culdasac the Ed's befriended Kiya and strange things start happening after they move in. Can frienship really last forever?GW crossover. Rated for foul mouthing. DISCONTINUED!
1. The New Kid

Wow this is very new! This is my first fanfic for Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and this is a minor crossover with Gundam Wing. I don't own the characters from Cartoon network or Gundam Wing (wish I did), but I do own Kiya (who isn't me) so please don't steal her for Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy! Thank You >)

* * *

Chapter One: The New Kid

It was just another day in the cul-da-sac until two big moving trucks came by. All the kids gathered around to see what the fuss was about and sure enough, the creepy old house, was sold.

Some of the kids pondered as to who it was. They would have done this if they cared, but they didn't. They just continued what they were doing all except three boys with the same names.

"Gee, I wonder who picked that house?" Eddy, the really small one, asked unconcerned.

"Maybe someone from the city, don't ya think?" Ed or Double D as he's was called by those who know him pondered. Sure enough, someone stepped out of one of the trucks to revile a girl with short red hair, who had to be no older than the Ed's, dressed in black pants and a pink shirt.

"DEMON!" Ed, the tallest and yet dumbest, boy in the group screamed as he saw her.

"What?" the girl asked, as she now saw the three boys looking at her. When they saw her face she bore green eyes that looked abnormal.

"We're sorry about that," Double D explained, "Ed, here, thinks that you're a demon. But we can see that you're not, but I wish to apologies for Ed's outburst."

"It's ok, really, the way I dress anyone would think I'm weird around here," the girl said, "My name is Kiya Maxwell."

"Edd, but most of the kids call me Double D," Edd explained.

"Name's Eddy, don't wear it out!" Eddy did the "cool move" as he told his name.

"And you already met Ed," Double D introduced Kiya to Ed. She went to shake hand when Ed pulled Double D behind him. "ED, don't be so rude!"

"It's ok Double D, it'll take time for him." Kiya smiled at Double D and Ed.

"Kiya!" a voice from the house yelled, "Get over here and get your things! I ain't carrying your stuff around!"

"Be right there!" Kiya yelled back at the voice. "That's my brother, Duo. He'll get ticked off, if I don't help out."

"So where did ya move from?" Eddy asked.

"The city, why?" Kiya asked, eying the one called Eddy.

"So then you guys must have a lot of money right?" he asked again.

"Yea, so?" she asked, knowing where this was going.

"KIYA!" Duo yelled back at her, knowing what his voice meant.

"Well gotta go, bye!" Kiya yelled back at the Ed's and ran towards her brother who was standing outside the porch now. He and long chestnut hair that was braided from the back. When the Ed's saw him, he had violet eyes that looked like they were ticked off at something. As Kiya vanished from view, he too, disappeared in the house.

"She did saw that, that was her brother, right?" Eddy asked in confusion after seeing Duo.

"It appears so." Edd replied shocked as Eddy was. The sun was already setting by the time the Ed's decided to head back home. Only Ed turned back towards the house and glared at it saying, "Evil Tim is here!" and then going completely dumb again.

Meanwhile...

Kiya was sitting on the couch when her brother approached her.

"I see you made some new friends already?" Duo smirked at his younger sister.

"Yea so?" Kiya asked.

"Just remember why we're here and please don't blow our cover. It's bad enough that we had to come here instead of a city." Duo reminded her.

"Don't worry about it," Kiya said, "So when are the others coming?"

"Soon, I hope," Duo replied, "They have to take care of something before coming here." After saying what he had to say, he started heading to the door.

"Where're you going?" Kiya asked.

"To get something to eat, if ya know what I mean." Duo smirked back and made his way out the door. 'Please don't do anything stupid!' Kiya thought to herself before heading up to bed. For where her brother was going she REALLY didn't want to know.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Please review, it'll make me happy to hear you comments >) 


	2. The Donation and the Hickey

A/N: I don't own GW, wish I did, or Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. I DO own Kiya (who isn't me) so please don't steal her or my name! Thank you and enjoy the story >)

* * *

Chapter Two: The Donation and the Hickey

The next day the Ed's went on with their plan to scamming the kids, as usual, they made no profit.

"Man, and here I thought that the bus trip would work," Eddy pouted as he looked at the empty jar. It was a heartbreaker that no money was present to buy the most praised candy of all candies, the jawbreakers.

"You tried that before Eddy." Double D explained bring back some memories of "that" incident many years ago.

"I thought they wouldn't remember!" Eddy defended himself, "You're the one who brought it up saying that they probably wouldn't remember things that happened years ago!"

"What years ago?" a female voice asked. When the Ed's turned around there stood Kiya. She was puzzled about what they were talking about.

"Kiya!" Eddy rejoiced knowing that Kiya would be like the kids, a sucker. "You want to take a bus ride down to the candy store?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Eddy." Kiya replied. She could see that the way that said bus looked it wasn't gong to be a pleasant ride. Before leaving she noticed the jar sitting all alone, without money. 'So, that's what they're up to?' Kiya thought. She approached the Ed's and before they could say anything, she dropped a dollar in the jar.(A/N: Better to give than receive I always say.)

"What was that for?" Double D asked, in shock with the rest of his friends.

"That's what you guys wanted right?" Kiya asked, "You guys wanted to go down to the candy store and use the money, I would have given to take your bus, to buy candy, right?" All was silent until...

"YEA BABY!" It was Eddy who broke the silence while holding on to the jar. "I don't know what to Kiya, but man oh man. Come on boys, we're going to the candy store!"

"You're welcome, I guess?" Kiya looked confused. 'Oh well, if it made them happy that's all I care.' Kiya thought to herself. "If ya guys need money you could always ask me!" The Ed's were almost an earshot away when they heard this and froze.

"WHAT?" the Ed's asked to themselves, in mid air, before running back to where Kiya stood "You mean anytime we want a jawbreaker, you'll give us quarters?" Eddy asked her, believing that he was dreaming.

"Yea, unless it's too much?" she asked

"No, no!" Double D spoke, "I don't want to be one to beg..."

"I don't mind, really," Kiya replied, "I have so many quarters around so..."

"Ahhhh!" someone screamed and made his way into view. "Someone help!" Dropping the conversation the Ed's and Kiya ran towards where the scream came from and sure enough the victim was none other than Johnny 2X4.

"What happened?" Sarah, Ed's younger and more evil sister, asked in a :coughfakecough: concerned voice.

"Look at Plank!" Johnny screamed and holding Plank at the same time. There on Plank's face were two large holes at were a diameter apart. The yellowish board was now a white paled board. Sure enough, it looked like someone or thing bite Plank.

"I bet the Ed's are responsible for this!" Kevin, a jock with a green shirt and red baseball cap, pointed to the Ed's who just got there to see what the fuse was about.

"WHAT!" Eddy yelled at Kevin, "Why the hell would we bite Plank?"

"To make it look like there's a vampire here or to just scare us like last time!" Sarah yelled, believing that the Ed's did this. Everyone was yelling at each other until Kiya spoke up.

"Will you guys, SHUT UP!" she screamed to get everyone's attention. Sure enough it did.

"Who're you?" Jimmy, Sarah's boyfriend, asked.

"Name's Kiya, but that's not the point!" Kiya then turned to Johnny and stared at him and then Plank.

"When did this happened?" her voice was clam and gentle.

"I don't know?" Johnny said, "All I know is that when Plank and I woke up he said that he didn't feel good and when I turned around to see what was wrong he looked like this!" Kiya then turned to face the kids.

"How could the Ed's do this when everyone was asleep and there was no witness?" Kiya asked looking for a reply. When there wasn't any she continued, "Besides this looks completely stupid for someone to do this." They all looked at Kiya then the Ed's and back to Johnny. When things looked like it could be what Kiya sad they all turned around and went back to play.

"Thanks for standing up to us," Edd said. Nobody ever stood up for them and it was nice for once that someone believed in them.

"Well I got to do something at my house, see ya guys!" With that Kiya turned around and headed for he house. As she disappeared from view Ed finally said, "We have met the enemy and it is... uh... butter toast."

"What does butter toast have to do with anything?" Edd asked.

"Who cares I think I met my money wife," Eddy sighed as he thought of Kiya.

At Kiya's House...

"How could you do this!" Kiya screamed, "And on the first day as well!"

"Look, how was I suppose to know that, that kid sleep with a board?" Duo asked innocently, "Do you know what pain I had in my mouth when I found that board in there!"

"All I asked was that you wouldn't go after anyone of the kids while we're here and you decided to go against your word! Weren't you the one that said don't draw suspicion? I bet that all the kids now believe there's a vampire here!"

"And there is," Duo smirked a walked toward Kiya, "Two vampires trying to live a normal life and one has to drink blood still" Kiya knew what he meant and hated it when he brought it up. He won that argument. "At least get something to drink or they'll think it was you, ok?" She nodded weakly. And as quick as she got back home he disappeared back to his room leaving Kiya with more problems to handle.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Well there you have it. Please read and review >) 


	3. A Vampire Among Us

A/N: Ok this is my third chapter of this story and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! Thanks and now onwards to the chapter.

Chapter Three: A Vampire Among Us

After Kiya left the Ed's headed down to Ed's room to discuss Ed's behavior.

"Of all the kids in this area that you call a demon, it had to be the cool one!" Eddy yelled.

"It is a coincident that the event that happened to Plank happened when Kiya came," Double D pondered, "But I can assure you, Ed, Kiya isn't the one responsible for Plank."

"Then where did the marks come from?" Ed asked, convinced it was Kiya.

"Johnny might have bite Plank and he didn't realize it," Eddy replied.

"Ed, you have to apologize to Kiya for your rudeness," Double D said as he motioned Eddy and Ed to move.

"Double D that's it!" Eddy cheered, "Remember what Kiya said about having a lot of quarters? All three of us can go to her house and get the quarters there!" Before he could proceed, Double D gave him "the look". "Ok... and monobrow could apologize while we're there."

"No!" Ed screamed, "If we go there all of our butter will be drained and we'll become zombies!"

"You mean blood Ed," Double D corrected him, "And that's why we're going because of your behavior!" So all the Ed's, Ed being dragged by his feet, went to Kiya's house. As they got there, Ed was pleading with his life not to go in but before anyone could protest, Eddy banged the door.

"Who is it?" a voice called behind the door.

"It's us Kiya!" Eddy yelled before the door opened to reveal a very tired and drained Kiya.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Kiya asked weakly.

"What happened to you?" Double D asked never seeing Kiya in this condition, well seeing her like this for the first time really.

"Oh nothing just fell asleep that's all." she replied, "You guys wanna come in?"

"Sure!" Eddy and Double D replied.

"Nooo!" Ed screamed as he was being dragged again to the "hell mouth" as he called Kiya's house. As they entered they saw the same usual things they saw before Kiya moved. Everything was big and a little dusty than last time. What was odd was that it was almost completely dark. And sure enough there were boxes by the staircase that were marked for different rooms.

"Sorry about the mess," Kiya informed the Ed's, "Since we got here late yesterday, we've been trying to clean the place up. There was a lot of trash cans laying around and someone cut the electricity so we have no light around. You guys want something to drink?"

"Yes please," Double D replied, "Do you have-"

"BLOOD!" Ed screamed.

"ED!" Both Eddy and Double D screamed. Everyone looked at him and back to Kiya.

"Uh...no we don't," Kiya replied, "Is he ok or something?"

"He's just acting like a baby," Eddy said, "Anyways remember when you said that if we needed money that you wouldn't mind?"

"Yes?" Kiya asked knowing the answer before Eddy asked his question.

"Well can ya-"

"Eddy!" Double D screamed, "That's why we're not here Kiya. You see Ed here doesn't understand that you're a normal person and not a demon. So we thought it was rude that every time you came by he start calling you a demon or vampire. So we brought him here to make him apologize for the things he said."

"Oh so you're not here for the quarters?" Kiya asked waiting for Eddy's reply.

"Yea we're here for that as well and for Ed to apologize to ya!" Eddy answered quickly fearing that she would change her mind.

"Ok then," Kiya informed, "Ed I'm sorry you think I'm a monster but I'm not and Eddy the answer is yes. I'll go get the quarters." And with that Kiya ran upstairs to her room to find the quarters. The Ed's decided to wait for her down on the couch.

"See Ed," Double D started, "She's not a vampire so can you stop calling her that?"

"Not unless she stops attacking us!" Ed yelled. Even though he's friends didn't believe him, like always, he was for sure that Kiya was a vampire. When they heard foot steps they stood up and went to Kiya. As they approached the stairs they didn't face Kiya.

"Hey ya!" the boy yelled. This was her brother Duo she was talking about.

"You're Duo?" Eddy asked.

"Yep and you must be the Ed's my sister was talking about?" Duo asked looking at them. "I've heard that one of you boys were giving Kiya a hard time. It must be the tall one right?" They looked at each other and then back to Ed.

"Yes," Double D replied, "But he apologized to her before you came down. Isn't that right Ed?"

"But I-" Ed's mouth was shut before he continued to say something to get Duo upset. The guy looked alright to hang around but after he started to talk about Kiya, he showed that he had a darkside you did not want to get tangled up in.

"Is that so?" Duo asked darkly as he approached the Ed's. They were shanking from head to toe until... "Well then alright! As long as she's ok, I'm ok." They looked at him like he had a second head growing. This guy was defiantly strange.

"Alright I'm-" Kiya stopped in her sentence to see her brother and the Ed's in the same room. "What did you do Duo?"

"Nothing just talking to your new friends," Duo answered innocently, "Is that a problem?"

"No just don't creep them out when I'm not here alright?" Kiya asked, she hated when he did this.

"Alright well I got to go and get some-"

"BLOOD!" Ed yelled again. Duo frozeas didKiya.

"What did you-" Duo started but was cut off.

"He meant blood red shirt, Duo!" Kiya almost yelled, "You know the shirt that you were going to buy. I kinda told them that you might come downstairs to go to the store. Isn't that right guys?" As if on cue the Ed's nodded their heads.

"Alright then," Duo started, "Hey Kiya? Do your friends mind coming back to the house at 7:30 to meet some of my friends? I want them to meet Quatre and-"

"Quatre? Quatre Rababa Winter, Quatre?" Eddy asked.

"Yep that one,"

"Sure we'll be here." Eddy answered.

"WHAT!" Double D, Ed, and Kiya screeched.

"Good! Meet ya all at 7:30, bye." And with that he was gone.

"Why did you do that?" Double D asked.

"Guys Quatre is the richest person alive!" Eddy yelled, "He's bond to have loads of cash! Com' on guys lets get ready!" With that Eddy grabbed Double D and Ed and headed to the door.

"You guys wait..." but before she could warn them the door slammed shut. 'What are you planning Duo?' Kiya asked herself before she found out what he was up to.

A/N: I'll stop from here. Will the Ed's really come? Is Kiya and Duo vampires or people who act like ones? And what is Duo's plans for the Ed's? Stay tuned and find out! Please read and review >)


	4. A Mazed

A/N: Thank You for baring with me during this fanfic! This will be more exciting and will be a little bit stranger as well.

Chapter Four: A Mazed!

It was 7:00 pm when someone knocked on Double D's door. He was preparing himself to meet Quatre, surely thinking it would be interesting to meet someone famous. As he opened the door he was shocked to see who it was. Standing there was Kiya. She looked worried and scared at first until she lay eyes on Double D.

"Good you're still here," Kiya sighed, "Listen you're the only one who would listen to me so can you spare a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure Kiya," Double D replied, "You can come in."

"Thank you," she said as he motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Double D, please don't come to my house tonight," Kiya started, "I don't know what my brother is up to and it doesn't look good."

"But why?" Double D asked in shocked, fearing that Kiya started to hate him and his friends for leaving without saying good-bye or something.

"My brother is one to do something horrible to people I become friends with," Kiya answered, "And I could only talk to you because Eddy was only talking about how much money he would try to bribe from Quatre and Ed still doesn't trust me at all to let me say anything to him."

"Yes well they can be in there worlds," Double D replied, knowing his friends for a long time to believe they would do that, "But what do you suppose your brother is up to that your scared to death over?" Kiya froze and didn't say anything for a while. 'How can I tell him?' Kiya thought to herself, fearing that no matter what excuse she would come up with it would backfire.

"Just don't come please," Kiya answered in a low whisper, "Please, I lost too many friends to lose you guys." With that, Kiya got up and let the house, leaving Double D in his thoughts. Thinking about what Kiya pleaded for he ran to Eddy's house to talk to him. When he got there, sure enough, Eddy was dressed like a rich guy and was daydreaming of all the jawbreakers he would have.

"Hey, Double D!" Eddy snapped back as he noticed Double D standing in his room.

"Eddy, do you really want to go?" Double D asked, concerned for his friends, "Maybe Duo was just kidding when he-"

"No way Double D!" Eddy yelled, "Kiya said he had loads of quarters and it would only mean that Quatre is really with them!"

"But Eddy," Double D pleaded.

"No buts!" Eddy yelled, "I'm going and no one's going to stop me get my future money!" And with that Eddy pushed Double D out of his room and slammed the door behind him. Knowing that Eddy meant what he said Double D went to see if Ed was going to go. To his surprise Ed looked like he was going, but not in a fashionable way that Eddy was dressing. Ed was in a soldier combat outfit with stakes hanging from his belt and garlic across his chest. He was also wearing so many crosses that it was numerable to count.

In his right hand he had a canteen filled with water and a dagger in the other. When he noticed Double D , his game face turned into his normal dumb smile.

"Double D!" Ed yelled as he went to hug his friend. As Ed drew near Double D backed away, fearing that he would be staked or something.

"Ed!" Double D yelled with anger in his voice, "Why are you dressed up like that?"

"When I get to the "Hell Mouth"!" Ed informed as he was checking everything to see if he forgot anything.

"But Ed, that stake could kill someone!" Double panicked.

"That's the point Double D," Ed said rasing the stake to view, "This is for killing the vampires that'll try to drain my butter."

"You mean blood Ed," Double D corrected, "And for the last time, they're not VAMPIRES!" Though Double D's screaming can wake the dead, it didn't wake any sense in Ed's mind. Knowing that nothing was going to change Ed's mind, he decided to just go to the house and see what Kiya was scared about.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the Maxwell residents Duo was pacing back and forth, waiting for his friends to arrive. As Duo decided to get a drink he ran into Kiya, who had a very evil grin on her face.

"What did you do?" He asked, knowing that grin was not good.

"Lets just say that whatever you're planning won't work," Kiya replied as she grabbed a Coke and headed to her room. Before she could get to the stairs, a knock on the door came that made Kiya froze in her place. Duo, too, heard the knock and ran to see who was there. Sure enough, there stood the four of Duo's friends all looking back at him with hate.

"What the hell happened to ya?" Duo asked. All four of them looked like they ran in a marathon and just got done.

"We went to the place you told us to go and when we got there no one was there," the blonde haired man replied in an innocent voice.

"This had better not been one of your hair brain jokes to make us run around!" a black haired man now yelled at the braided boy.

"What are you talking about Wufei?" Duo asked the black haired Chinese man who looked like he was ready to kill.

"We're talking about this letter that we received from you today telling us to go to Tokyo because you and your sister were there instead of here!" a short brown haired Japanese man answered and showed the letter to Duo. He looked at the letter and was puzzled.

"I didn't write this Heero," Duo responded to the Japanese man.

"If you didn't write this and who?" the blonde man asked. They thought about it, but it was Duo, who had an idea, who the culprit was.

"Kiya," Duo asked he sister, who was right by the back door. "Did you write this letter to the guys, giving them the false address?" At this time Duo turned completely around to face his sister. He had his evil grin, that was only shown to the guilty. Kiya was at this time was frozen in fear and didn't what evil plans now awaited for her to suffer.

"What makes you think that, Duo?" Kiya asked innocently as possible. She knew that she wasn't going to get out of this with her life.

"Kiya, Kiya, Kiya," Duo started, as he approached Kiya, "My dear sister who I love to death and wouldn't see anything happen to." Kiya knew where this was going and tried to get out of the house ASAP! But to her luck, the door was locked tight and there was no escape from the dreaded brother with the scythe in hand.

"No! I wouldn't do that!" Kiya whined has he drew closer.

"Really so this wasn't an attempt to stop us from getting your friends?" Duo asked, he knew the reason but wasn't going to be played dumb by his younger sister.

"Uh..." But before Kiya could say anything else, Duo knocked her out. There was a gasp after she was unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" Quatre, the blonde haired, asked.

"She knew you guys were coming and was the one who wrote the note to ya," Duo answered as he picked up his sister from the ground. "I invited her friends to come for dinner, if you know what I mean?"

"Already going after the innocent Duo?" Trowa, another brown haired man, asked. His hairdo had one long bang hanging to the side of his face and was very quiet.

"One of her friends knows that we're vampires and it'll be soon that the others will realize so I want them dealt with before we have a wild panic around here." The others looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement. "Good, this is what I had in mind..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Ed's arrived at Kiya's house and looked at each other. Eddy decided to come looking normal, instead of the rich outfit he wore awhile ago, and Ed was still wearing his G.I. Joe outfit. While Double D was just, Double D.

"Are you sure you guys want to go?" Double D pleaded, "I mean Kiya looked upset and-"

"She must have been upset because we found out her secret about being friends with Quatre," Eddy informed, "It's not like she has to be greedy and not share all the wealth with us." Double D looked at Ed and sure enough he looked determined and would say that he had to destroy the vampires. Before Eddy knocked the door swung opened to reveal a very happy Duo.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, "Glad you could come. Please come in." Duo motioned for the Ed's to enter and when they were all in, door slammed shut and it was completely dark. They search for Duo but couldn't find him anywhere. They wandered everywhere until the Ed's all fell through the ground.

"Foolish mortals!" Duo's voice was heard and all the lights came on. The Ed's were in a maze of some short and were looking up to see Duo and his companions.

"Aha!" Eddy yelled, "See guys I told you that Quatre would be here!"

"Yes well," Quatre answered.

"You guys shouldn't have been so snoopy!" Duo yelled back. "Now you all must pay the price in blood!"

"I told you guys they were vampires!" Ed yelled as he through a stake at Duo.

"Ed, NO!" Both Eddy and Double D yelled as the stake made its way towards Duo, only to be stop midway in the air.

"No way!" Eddy yelled in amazement. "Ed was right, you guys are vampires!"

"Yes and now that you know our secret you'll never leave this house alive!" Duo informed as he grinned at the Ed's. His smile revealed that he indeed had vampire fangs and they looked real enough to kill someone.

The Ed's stood there in fear and in amazement as Duo came towards them.

"That's what Kiya was trying to warn us about, wasn't it!" Double D yelled.

"Yes my sister has a soft spot for making friends and trying to protect them from being our next meal. If you guys never guessed about what we were then you wouldn't be here right now. But since you're Kiya's friends, we'll give you a heads start to try to escape from here. You have 5 minutes."

With that Duo and the others vanished and the Ed's made a run to the door, wherever it was.

A/N: Will the Ed's escape from the maze or will they be the next meal for Duo and the others? And what of Kiya, will she be able to find them and save them from her brother's grip? Stay tuned and find out! Please read and review >)


	5. Escape Plan

Kiya: All right I'm back! Sorry it took so long but now here's the new chapter you all been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Escape Plan

After the vampires gave the Ed's the 5 minutes head start they ran like hell.

"What are we going to Eddy?" Double D yelled as they ran to find the exit.

"How do I know?" Eddy cried, "Ed's the vampire expert not me!"

"We must find the head vampire and kill him!" Ed yelled as they turned a corner and ran into a dead end.

"Oh-no!" the Ed's cried. But before anyone could make another peep, the floor opened up and swallowed them. Down, down they went until they came to the basement of the house.

"Where are we now?" Eddy asked, hoping at least one of them would know where they were.

"I believe we're at the basement Eddy," Double D informed calmly as he could.

"If we're at the cellar, then there has to be a window!" Eddy yelled, "Quick spread out and yell if you find one!" The Ed's spread out and looked for the only exit they could find. They searched at different ends until they found each other in the dark.

"Did you guys find anything?" Double D asked.

"I can't see a thing!" Eddy whined.

"I found it!" Ed yelled as he jumped up and down.

"That a boy Ed!" Eddy cheered. "Now show us the way to the window."

"What window?" Ed asked.

"The one you found," Double D informed.

"I found corn silly no windows here." Ed replied as he held up the corn. Even though he knew there was vampires among themselves, he was always dumbfounded at times like these.

"You were suppose to find a window not CORN!" Eddy yelled like there was no tomorrow.

"Will you stop yelling or they'll hear you," a voice came from the dark.

"Exactly Kiya, now..." Double D froze at his speech. "KIYA!"

"Yes," Kiya's voice was small but yet not far away.

"Oh great we're going to die!" Eddy whined, "If her brother's a vampire than she is too!"

"Told ya," Ed replied sarcastically.

"Where are you?" Double D asked, ignoring his friends.

"Follow my voice," Kiya yelled.

"Don't go Double D!" Ed yelled. "She's a vampire and will kill us!"

"I hate to agree but lumpy's right." Eddy pleaded.

"But she may know a way out," Double D informed. Without anymore to say Eddy and Ed followed Double D to find Kiya. When they came to an end to where Kiya's voice ended, they found themselves looking in a cell.

"Serves you right," Ed replied.

"What are you doing in there?" Double D asked.

"My bro found out that I was trying to ruin his plans and threw me in this cell so I couldn't help you." Kiya explained

"So you're not a vampire?" Eddy asked.

"I am a vampire but only half,"

"I knew it!" Ed yelled in triumph.

"But you said half," Double D informed.

"Yea. I can live like a normal person in the sun and can eat regular food," Kiya said, "But some times every month, I need to drink blood. I drink blood packs but no humans." Ed looked at her like it was the first time he was meeting her. "My brother isn't always like this. He's just over protected of the secret that's all."

"So if we can tell your brother that we have no intension of killing you guys then he'll leave." Eddy cheered.

"Well after Ed's little show, I don't think they'll believe us." Double D said looking at Ed. "We can worry about that later. Kiya, do you know the way out of here?"

"Yea, it's right next to the cell," Kiya said as she pointed to the door next to the cell. They started after the door but was stopped. "Uh guys, a little help here," They looked at her and forgot that she was still in there.

"Can't you get out?" Eddy asked.

"If I was a vampire like my brother, yea, but I'm half blood remember?" Kiya said as she looked a little annoyed.

"So all that stuff on Blade was a lie?" Ed asked.

"Well, except for the part that there are familiar, yes." Kiya informed Ed.

"NOOO!" Ed screamed in defeat, "TV lied to me!"

"ED!" Both the Ed's and Kiya screamed. It was too late to keep themselves from hiding from the others now. They heard foot steps coming towards the door.

"Shit!" Kiya cursed, "Hurry up before they get here!" Double D picked the lock like crazy before it clicked open. The door swung open for Kiya to get out and slam the lock to the basement door. "Follow me quickly there's another way out!"

They followed her to a wall that had weird symbols on it. She quickly said something in her vampiric tongue and the door opened. But before they could get up they came face to face with Duo.

"Times up," was all Duo said before the others came from behind them.

* * *

Kiya: Oh no what will or heros do now? Can they find another escape root before Duo and his friends decide to feast away on the Ed's? Will Kiya be able to stop her brother from dong the unspeakable? Stay tuned and find out! Please R&R. Thanks >) 


	6. DISCONTINUED!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

It has been a very long time since I did anything with this story, though it is of bad news. -Hissing sounds in background- I haven't made an update on this story for years and now looking back on this story, though it was funny, original, and semi scary, I am discontinuing this story as of today. Though lack of update on this story would had told otherwise. Just want to bring this to everyone who have reviewed this story in the past and to thank all those who did. Thank you all!


End file.
